Various forms of previously developed fishing lure devices may be cited as prior art. Most of these earlier developments rely upon a hydroplaning effect wherein a fishing hook or an artificial bait arrangement ascends or descends through a given body of water. Some of these works accomplish this hydroplaning effect by way of weight distribution, while others may rely upon rotary movement. All of these related developments use the hydroplaning effect to increase or decrease the depth of a fishing hook assembly within a body of water.
Some prior art has been described as having the ability to mimic a feeding fish by "jumping" through water. This effect may also be described as a horizontal or vertical change in speed and direction within a given body of water in such a way as to mimic the swimming patterns of a fish